Desolate In Death
by x-Kumori-san-x
Summary: A strange character has come into New York, looking for Eve Dallas' help. She is being hunted, and only Eve and her team can save her. But this strange character is holding a secret, and only those who trifle with her know its truth. Can Eve Dallas save her? Can she find the people who are hunting her?
1. Desolate In Death: Chapter One

Chapter One: The Beginning.

New York. 2065. The city that never sleeps. The city that is bursting at the seams with people. It didn't matter the weather, the date everyone was always moving in droves. When did it ever matter? Everyone had somewhere to be, places to go. And for the cab drivers and police it was just another day on the job.

New York.

It was cold, it was snowing and it was frustrating. The city was overcast and snow was falling at about an inch a minute. And it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Which pissed most people off.

But, she wasn't most people. She'd come here with a mission. She stood, lengthy form, wearing a brown trench coat and all black underneath, her newest obsession was those tight fitting yoga pants. She carried a Urban Wars Sig Sauer .45 at her waist, always. She was young, in her late 30's and had seen so much of the world and life that she didn't know what to do with herself.

Her eyes where almost hand crafted in their color; hazel, if you looked at them, in the right light, there was golden flecks in them, her hair was short in a Mohawk style. She preferred it that way, it was harder to get your hands on when you where in a fight. Which, she seemed to find herself in, more than she cared to admit. This one was keeping a secret. One that no one knew except her. Here she stood on the sidewalk outside of what the people who lived here "Central".

The building was massive, the hustle and bustle of people walking in and out of it was impressive to her. Cops and criminals alike just going in and out constantly. It was like a wheel of people. She could easily pick out the green cops, the veterans and those who had seen too much darkness on the beat but kept doing it anyway.

A junkie being held by two good sized men looked at her and smirked. "Hey hot stuff, you're not from around here are you?" she said in passing.

The woman didn't speak. She let her keep going. Hated being noticed.

She was here on a mission; to find Eve Dallas. Slowly she walked in, carefully. Got through security easy enough, flashed a badge and walked straight through, they didn't even stop her for having an illegal weapon. Funny she thought. She walked carefully up to the directory and looked for Homicide. Looking, looking. She was in with all of the cops now she realized. She looked around without turning her head in any particular direction. She too was law enforcement, but a different kind.

Looking, looking….

Homicide, third floor elevator to the left. That was easy enough. She made her way carefully down to the elevator and got on. Cops and criminals surrounded her in the packed elevator as well, she easily moved her way to hit the button for three.

"You're going to homicide right?" another voice said.

She said nothing.

"Well?" he asked. He was taller than her and was plain clothes. She could read him as a detective as soon as she looked at him.

"Yes, I am" she finally spoke in a quiet tone, purposely not raising her voice.

"So am I" he said back and offered a smile.

By the time the conversation ended they had made it to the third floor and she let everyone who was in the elevator push through, or past her. She was the last, purposely to get off. She had to take a glide which was easy enough for her, just stand still she remembered. Still more cops, more criminals, hookers and junkies, and the like. As the glide finally made it to her destination she hopped off, and looked at the bullpen.

"Ah Ma'am can I help you?" A woman came up to her, dressed in a very pink jacket and pink boots.

"Ah, yes um… detective…" she stopped for a moment looking for an ID.

"Peabody. Its Detective Peabody." The woman said.

"Ah, yes. I am here, because I need to speak with Eve Dallas." She murmured, again not purposely raising her voice.

"I see." Was all Peabody offered.

"You see, time is of the essence and I need to speak with her." The woman explained.

"I need some ID." Peabody threw back.

She carefully pulled out her badge and her ID, handing them over.

"Special Agent Cassity of the CIA" Peabody murmured quietly as she looked at the ID infront of her.

Cassity nodded. "Aye yes I am." Was all she offered, in a signature move she rested her hand on the butt of her pistol.

Peabody jumped back from where she was standing and shouted "Pistol! Shes got a Pistol!" everyone who was busy doing their own thing stopped what they where doing and looked that direction.

Someone came up behind Cassity and grabbed both of her arms.

She didn't struggle. But she did smirk. "You'll do the right thing and let me go now."

The police officer holding onto her was Trueheart. "I cant do that ma'am, pistols are banned, how on earth do you have one?"

Cassity nodded lightly "CIA Perks" she explained.

Trueheart used one of his hands to hold both of hers and his other to pull the pistol out and clear it. "Wow, this is a nice one" he said as he held onto it.

Peabody watched carefully, her reaction, what she was going to do. She was sure a fight was going to break out.

Cassity just smiled and let him take her pistol. She said nothing as he did.

It was then that a voice came from the back of the bullpen. "Trueheart, Peabody stand down." A tall woman with a brisk walk came forward, and everyone moved aside. She was a little taller than Cassity, and commanded the room, that much was obvious. She was wearing a long brown trenchcoat and held herself strong, and her almond eyes, Cassity was transfixed by them, so almond gold, she'd never seen before. She had short brown cropped hair, that rivaled Cassity's black hair.

"Dallas. Sir." Peabody said and stepped back.

Trueheart did the same "Sir." He stepped back still holding Cassity and holding the pistol.

Lieutenant Eve Dallas, in all of her glory, she was one of the strongest women on this earth. "I heard someone mention a pistol?" she said calmly.

"Sir, this is Special Agent Cassity from the CIA, and she was here to see you, and carrying this." Peabody said as Trueheart passed her the pistol.

Dallas looked at it, it was loaded and ready to go. "It's a nice one." She said. "But, why are you here?" she asked without letting her disdain for federal agencies be heard in her voice. She knew too well how they could muck up an investigation.

Cassity watched Trueheart pass over the pistol and sighed, "You can let go of me now, I am no harm to anyone" she said struggling against his very strong grip. It was going to be a matter of moments before she flattened him.

Trueheart looked at Dallas and then when he got a nod, he let go.

"I'm here" she cleared her throat brushed herself off. "I'm here because I have a case. And I need Dallas' help."

Eve immediately jumped in. "That's Lieutenant to you."

Cassity shifted her weight a little. "Lieutenant."

Eve was still holding the pistol and was going to until this was all sorted. "Follow me to my office." She murmured and turned to go. She didn't have time for this, she had her own case.

Cassity followed and walked into the closet sized office, how did anyone work in this kind of space, she wondered as she had to turn her head to look around, not her body. It was so confined and little she would go mad in a place like this.

Eve sat down in her chair, and looked at Cassity. "Close the door."

Cassity complied.

Eve pointed to the visitors chair that had ruined more than one ass. "Sit."

Cassity stood behind it. "I prefer to stand Sir." She said, though she didn't know if she could trust Lieutenant Dallas yet.

Eve set the pistol down on the desk and waited for this woman who stood in front of her to speak.

Cassity shifted uneasy in the confined space and with someone she looked up to staring at her. "Dallas, Lieutenant. You'll understand the desperate situation I am in. I have gone off the reservation, and my team do not know I am here. I have traveled from Michigan to come see you." She murmured, trying to talk as quietly and carefully as possible.

Eve listened to this tale of woe and just nodded lightly. "Okay." She said, but said nothing more.

"I'm stuck in a bad place. I'm investigating something and I need help. But I need.. I need your help." Cassity murmured as she went to rest her hand on the butt of her pistol but found it wasn't there. Shit.

Eve listened and watched and her eyes never left the woman standing infront of her. "What do you need help with exactly?"

Cassity shifted again and her voice went lower. "I'm investigating the murders of… my family." She said her voice was deadpan and she looked at the floor.

Eve waited a beat, maybe two before she spoke. "Your family?"

Cassity just nodded. Now she needed to find a way to make her believe it. "Yes. But, I – theres a catch." She murmured. She didn't know how she was going to approach this one. Cassity was about to reviel her secret to a woman she didn't know except for what she'd heard.

Eve watched her carefully. "A catch?"

Cassity sighed and put her head down "Yes. You cant tell anyone what we are working on, as far as they know it's a massacure."

Eve blinked a few times. "A massacure?"

Cassity nodded and lifted her head, she had to stay strong, she knew what she was here for. "Twenty people where killed within three weeks. I am the only one left. And I know they're hunting me as well." She murmured.


	2. Desolate In Death: Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Spill It.

Eve just sat there in silence, trying to figure this out. "Wait, let me get this straight, you work for the CIA and you're being hunted?"

Cassity merely nodded. "They don't know I'm being hunted, and I don't want them to know, that's why I flew here. To find you."

Eve just sat back and considered this. "What do you want from me, is what I am failing to understand." She idly put her hand on the pistol and ran a finger across the butt.

Cassity paced back and forth like a trapped animal. "I want… I _need_ your help on this. I don't care if I die trying, or they find me, that's not what this is about, what this is about is that I want to know who murdered my p—my family." She explained.

Eve considered this for a moment. "Alright. Fine." She said, but wasn't happy with the agreement. "I'm going to have to let my Commander know." She murmured.

Cassity, while filled with glee, didn't show it very much and when she mentioned having to speak with her commander she all but jumped out of her skin. "You cant, you cant… no one can know. No one. This is under the radar, not on the books, nothing."

Eve just blinked and watched her. "Twenty people go missing and die, and its off the books? What kind of crazy ass place is… Michigan?"

Cassity just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Theres more to the story than that.. but I cant tell you right now." She murmured and rested her hands on the back of the guest chair.

Eve stood up now, getting frustrated. "I cant help you unless I know everything."

Cassity sighed again, and looked down, she swallowed hard and knew that eventually she would have to tell her anyway. "It wasn't just humans they killed." She murmured. "It was wolves."

Eve blinked, shook her head and all that could possibly come out of her mouth was. "What."

Cassity nodded. "I—We…" she waited a beat. "Wolves."

Eve looked from Cassity to the city outside. "You want me to drop everything I am doing to hunt down people who are killing dogs?"

Cassity tried to contain her anger, convincing herself that this woman she respected and looked up to didn't understand. "Wolves. My family, we're.. wolves."

Eve stayed where she was standing and just looked out at the city, and then, without warning busted into a fit of laughter. "Yes and I am a dinosaur from the ice age." She said. "You cant be serious. You came all this way to tell me this shit story, just to see me, why? Because I'm famous?"

Cassity almost lunged at her. She didn't like being laughed in the face nor did she like how Eve was so cocky that she was treating her this way. "No. I didn't. What I said was completely true."

Eve smirked "Prove it then. If you're the last one left, I want to see hard proof."

Cassity sighed lightly. "If I must, but we need a bigger office. This will not work."

Eve looked at her almost taken aback. "For what?"

Cassity shifted her weight. "For this." She murmured, she backed up, as far as she could go against the door, opened it, and backed out. Anyone watching would think it was strange the way she was moving but she kept going. She then started walking forward and then jumped and as she was in the air something magical happened. The human flesh of the beautiful woman dissipated, and the fur, and body of a beautiful black wolf with blue eyes appeared, and took Lieutenant Dallas down by the shoulders, against the wall. Everyone all but rushed into the small office. Hearing the crash. Cassity stood holding her down teeth bared and ears forward.

Eve in pure shock called out to everyone "Don't. Do. Anything."

Peabody ran in followed by Trueheart. "What the fuck? Why is there a dog in your office and someone get it off of her!"

Cassity, turned her very large wolf head to face Peabody and growled loud.

Eve put her hands on Cassity's chest and without thinking ran her fingers through her beautiful black fur. "Its okay, shes not going to hurt me." She murmured still stunned.

Trueheart with his stunner at the ready looked down. "How do you know that?"

Eve not liking the position she was in, shifted, and kneed Cassity in the abdomen. "Shes desperate, and needs help."

Cassity yelped and backed off then, finding a corner and stayed there.

Peabody just looked at the scene infront of her. "What is.. what the hell is going on?"

Eve sighed, and regained her composure. "Trueheart, put the stunner away." She ordered.

Peabody just looked from Eve to the wolf who was now hidden in a dark corner. "Sir?"

Eve straightened herself. "I'm fine. Its my fault, I didn't believe her. Everything is fine." She reassured everyone who'd crowded her office. "Get out. Everyone, except Peabody and Trueheart."

Everyone slowly, single file left the office. All they had heard was a crash, they didn't see anything, which.. was helpful.

"Peabody close the door." Eve said, as she looked out at the bullpen. "This didn't happen, okay. We're going to, for the moment act like it didn't happen. And I am going to explain to both of you why."

Peabody shifted and looked at Eve. "I'm still confused. She turned into a wolf? And needs your help?"

Trueheart stayed silent trying to figure it out on his own.

Eve continued. "Shes scared. Her entire family was murdered, well, hunted. And she wants to know who's responsible. She's afraid they're coming for her too."

Cassity – now a human again grabbed up her clothes and in the shadows put them back on. Nothing like being a disgrace when trying to get help. When she finally was clothed, thanking the desk for hiding her shame, she stood up, but said nothing.

Peabody just looked at her, jaw to the floor. "You—what."

Eve snapped. "Focus!" she waited a beat. "This is serious." She looked at Cassity. "Sorry for the kick, and sorry for not believing you."

Cassity just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like sharing my secret like that. Nor do I like causing harm to others unless I have to. I took a huge risk, and it almost got me killed. So I hope that now you'll listen to me. All of you."

Eve looked from Cassity to Peabody to Trueheart who was still in stunned silence. "We're going to help her. The CIA doesn't know about this investigation, nor does Commander Whitney. We will go on with our open cases as well, but this – this takes priority til I say otherwise."

Cassity looked at Eve and smiled a ghost of a smile. "Thank you."

Eve looked back at her and for a moment thought that in a past life they could have been sisters. They looked so much a like. "Don't thank me yet, I may lose my ass on this too. Peabody, Trueheart Dismissed!"


	3. Desolate In Death: Chapter Three

Chapter Three: It Comes to Light.

Peabody and Trueheart single filed out of the office. When they where standing outside Peabody just shook her head and grumbled. "Well that was a first, even for the free-ager in me. I have never seen anything like that before."

Trueheart looked at Peabody. "What, exactly was that?"

Peabody moved to sit down at her PC and do some research. "Well we can figure it out on our own cant we?"

She put into the search engine _"Human turning into wolf"_ and waited a moment. "Ah here we go." She spoke quietly so no one could hear her but Trueheart. "Back in the early 1900's in Bucharest Romania it was believed that there where humans who could turn into wolves. They where called Loupgarou. No one knew for sure if they truly existed but there where reports of people spotting them with no information to back it up." She kept reading. "No one knows how they came to be, stating that it wasn't from a wolf breeding with a human, more so they just existed and where created that way, as easily as man was created out of thin air. At first they thought it was just a spiritual thing, saying that wolves lived inside the body of the human, but when the reports of the wolves being seen came out, they started to question it." She paused scrolling down a little further. "Hunters went out into the woods and trapped one of them, a male; a large grey wolf whom didn't turn back to a human while he was stuck in the bear trap. Instead he waited until he was in the back of the vehicle to turn back, and when he did he was naked." She paused, looked at Trueheart.

Trueheart looked at her "The worlds gone mad."

Peabody kept reading. "It says here that he told them his name was Andrew, and that they'd made a terrible mistake by capturing him, as he was the 'Alpha' of the pack. Which, means…" Peabody clicked the annotation. "it means he was the leader, and that all of his family… pack would be after them then." She paused again. "The humans took him to a laboratory where they did testing on him. Trying to pull the wolf from the human body, though back then, it was more like torture because they didn't have the technology we have now." She explained. "They spent six months trying to figure out how Andrew was a human and a wolf, poking and proding him, until eventually he died." She said, her voice a little saddened. "They never figured out the mystery of the Loupgarou, and after Andrew's death it says, they went into hiding. But there where extremists who decided that they would spend their entire lives searching. But the scientists who where also working the case had drawn the conclusion that they where no longer in Romania, and had fled." She explained and then considered for a moment. "So that's how they got to Michigan, and how Cassity came to be. She was born in this country." She murmured.

Trueheart just listened trying to still sort this all out in her head, not really believing it. "You believe this bullshit?" he said, looking at Peabody.

Peabody, all freeager looked up at him. "When I was younger we heard stories of these kinds of things, but I never thought they where real." She murmured. "My grandma, the one that everyone thought should be in a looney bin would tell us stories of humans that could turn into wolves."

Eve looked at Cassity, and saw her spirit was low. "Its okay. I know what its like to be humiliated, and not believed. Believe me." She murmured. She for the first time in this entire ordeal ordered two coffees from the Auto-Chef.

Cassity took it graciously and sat down but said nothing.

Eve looked at her. "I'm running a case right now, same kind of deal as yours, kind of. Family murdered, no one knows who. You want in? I want to test your skills." She offered a smile.

Cassity looked up from her brooding and at Eve. "You mean it?" she asked.

Eve smiled back "Yeah." She took a sip of her coffee. "I will let my commander know." She murmured. She pulled out her 'link and called him. "Commander, I have a—"

Commander Whitney's dark, powerful face came on the screen. "What is going on down there, I have had reports from a few of your men of a commotion."

Eve bared her teeth. Damnit. "Its no—we have a situation." She didn't want to lie to him, that was the worst thing she could do.

Whitney looked at her "I will be down in a moment."

Eve looked at Cassity and sighed. "I'm sorry. I cant not tell him." She said. "When he gets down here keep your mouth shut." She said.

It didn't take long but the presence of Commander Whitney was felt all through the bullpen. Everyone stopped, made way for him, a large African American man, whom commanded every room he walked into. He was tall, and his face showed the years he'd been on the job in the lines that where carved throughout. He walked straight for Eve's office.

Eve opened the door ready for him. "Commander." She murmured and stood at attention.

Cassity did the same, standing upright and straight as a rail.

Commander Whitney nodded to both of them, and thought for a faint second he was looking at twins. He shook that thought out of his head. "Dallas what is going on."

Eve motioned for him to sit in the visitor's chair and watched Cassity move out of his way, completely. "We have a situation." She murmured. "This is Courtney Cassity, she works for the CIA." She explained. "Shes here because she's working a case that needs my expertise."

Whitney looked at her. "I want to see some ID" he explained.

Courtney handed it over, she was standing behind Eve's desk in the cramped office, and her hand brushed her pistol as she passed it. 'Here you go Sir." She said.

Whitney noticed the pistol then. "Why do you have a pistol ma'am?" he said as he looked at her credentials. "Special Agent Cassity, CIA." He looked at her badge and ID carefully. "Dallas do a full run on her now while I'm sitting here."

To Cassity it was clear he didn't trust feds. "Sir, I'm legit. The pistol is legit as well. I have a –"

Eve cut her off. "Courtney Cassity, age 37, former FBI Behavioural Analysist, former Lieutenant in Michigan. Homicide. Interesting. Born New Detroit, Michigan." She kept scrolling. "No reprimands, perfect record. Something's fishy." She eyed Cassity now. "Your dossier is too clean."

Whitney considered all of this. "What did you do in Michigan, Special Agent.?"

Cassity still standing at attention, watching his large fingers run over the texture of her badge answered concisely. "I was the lead Homicide investigator, did the same job E—I mean Lieutenant Dallas does. A recruiter for the FBI came through the crime lab one day and saw my aptitude for hunting down Serial Killers and offered me a job as the head Behavioural Analysist." She explained. "I did that for a little while… " her voice dragged off.

Whitney looked at Eve. "That was lucky, How old was she when she got out of the academy."

Eve looked that information up. "Eighteen Sir."

Whitney considered. "How is that possible?"

Cassity sighed. "I was in high school, and immediately recruited after I graduated.. Sir." She explained. Not quite understanding why they where running a full background check and basically interrogating her.

Whitney looked up at Eve again. "Okay, now you can tell me whats going on, I am comfortable in the fact that she is legit, though the pistol laying on your desk is a worry."

Cassity went to grab it so he would stop bringing it up but Eve's hand jutted out and stopped her. "I'm here because I need Ev—Lieutenant Dallas' help, desperately." She said, forgetting what Eve had told her.

Eve grunted. "She's going to be helping me with my open case right now as well. To test her." She murmured, and offered Whitney a smile. "I have a family that's been murdered in cold blood and no one knows why. Or how. Morris has their bodies, I was going to go back to the scene and take her along with me and Peabody."

Whitney considered. "I guess that is alright with me for now." He murmured, and stood up. "Keep an eye on her Dallas." He murmured as he turned for the door.

Eve stood at attention as he walked out and offered a smile. "I will." She said, but there was no joy behind her voice.

Cassity had no joy either. She knew this was either going to go very well, or terribly wrong and she couldn't let the ladder happen.


	4. Desolate In Death: Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Investigation

Eve looked at her 'link trying to figure out what time it was. She nodded to Cassity as she dialed Roarke's number. It went straight to voice-mail. "Hey, I'm um, going to be a little late, caught a – problem and need to sort it out." She murmured. "Talk to you soon." And then ended the transmission.

Cassity smiled a little. "Roarke?" she asked.

Eve just nodded. "Yes." _'Don't need you in my personal life as well.'_ She thought quietly to herself. Too many people where already in it. "Okay, lets strap up and get moving." She said, grabbing the pistol and holding it out for Cassity. "You can carry this, but you are in no way, allowed to use it in my presence." She murmured. She thought of Roarke again, and his collection of weaponry he had hidden in a secret cave in .. their house.

Cassity took it, carefully watching Eve and re-holstered it. She sighed lightly and fell in line behind her.

Eve shifted and stopped for a moment, "Peabody with me." She said as she started her brisk pace again.

Peabody followed. "Alright Sir!" she called out as she got up from her computer.

Eve lead them out and to the elevator, where she didn't say anything, didn't need to say anything, this wasn't a tour, this was a job.

Cassity followed, silent as she could be, her heightened senses where kicking in though and she could smell everything, the drugs on people, hookers wearing too much perfume. It was a little overwhelming.

Peabody followed behind Cassity, looking her up and down wondering if a tail was going to appear from her ass or something. She had to get those silly thoughts out of her head.

Eve lead them out into the parking garage, and to her spot, where her unreleased car sat. It was sleek, and black, and did the job. An upgrade from her last pile of trash, though she loved it too. "I will drive" she murmured and yanked open the drivers door.

Cassity complied and yanked open the passenger door, but not without eyeing the car up first. She had a soft spot for them. A secret passion. And this one was a looker, that was for sure. She sat down in the passenger seat, and now was gawking at all the toys inside.

Peabody hopped in the back, she didn't mind, it was cosy back there. And she knew her Lieutenant wanted to keep an eye on Cassity.

"Stop…." Eve said, watching Cassity's jaw drop.

"Bu—But its… its amazing." She said.

"Isnt it? It isn't on the market yet." Peabody said.

"Really? How did you – Oh." Cassity said, thinking of Roarke and even how in Michigan she'd heard of him.

"Yes, now focus." Eve murmured. "We're going back to the family's house. Going to go over the scene again, because I'm sure someone missed something the first time. This case was given to me from another detective, so I like to be thorough."

Cassity just nodded.

Peabody nodded from the back seat and said "Sounds good to me Sir." Trying to keep everything formal.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, and when Eve got out of the car after putting her 'On Duty' light on, her 'link was ringing. "Hello?" she said, as she answered.

"Lieutenant." Was all that man needed to say, to have her panties in a twist.

"Roarke." Eve replied.

"You called first, something about a problem?" He shot back.

"I will explain it later, I'm at the home of the family I told you about last night." She murmured

"Oh Aye. I will speak with you soon, Darling." He said, and cut transmission.

Eve had to take a moment to calm herself. Was that part of the marriage rules? Being caught off guard by someone so freaking sexy? She pushed those thoughts away and started her stride toward the Engle's house. It was a white cape cod, which was rare even for New York, personally built, obviously. You didn't see them here. Three story, beautiful front yard. Panel siding. It looked like it had been dropped from another year, another planet.

Cassity walked up behind Eve, and smiled. "We have a lot of these kinds of houses where I'm from." She murmured.

Peabody looked up at the house. "I've never seen a house that looked like this, its beautiful."

Eve used her master and cut through the tape, and then on the security. "Robert Engle was 57, worked as a lawyer. Susie Engle was 46, She was a retired teacher. Retired early because of health issues. Their daughter Madison was 15, and their son Henry was 10." She said deadpan.

Cassity looked up at Eve. "Health Issues?"

Eve looked around, using her flashlight, and then found a light switch. "She was at the end stages of Cancer." She murmured.

Cassity took it all in herself, the house was beautiful, all hardwood floors, in a path that lead in every direction. It was decorated simply, pictures of family functions, Susie was photographed in every stage of her treatment, and her kids, you could tell where her prized possession. There where pictures hung of hospital visits, and memories all over.

Eve continued into the kitchen from the foyer and then moved to the living room. "This is where Robert Engle went down." She murmured pointing to the couch. "Shot twice in the face, He had no marks from being tied up, and Morris thinks it was someone he knew."

Cassity listened, watched Eve do her thing, the same way she did. But this was her case. She wasn't going to butt in. "Okay." Was all she said. "I don't disagree."

Peabody was upstairs looking in the kids bedrooms searching for clues.

Eve walked to the staircase and up the stairs. "To the left is Madison's room, and the right is Henry's." she explained, bypassing the bathroom where Peabody was now. She went to Henry's room first.

Cassity followed in quick succession keeping up with Eve's brisk pace. She kept her heightened senses low, and in control, not wanting to become a hinderance.

"Henry was taken here. Shot point blank while he slept. Died instantly." Eve murmured. She looked around his room, shuffled through all of his toys and things that any little growing boy would leave laying around. Almost stepped on a lego but she stopped herself.

Cassity just watched, listened, observed. "Okay. Such a shame." She said quietly. There where marks she could see on the wall from stippling, had to have been a pistol, or a shotgun.

Eve spoke quietly. "He used a shotgun. There wasn't much left of Henry when Morris got a hold of him." She paused letting it sink in. "He blew his head off."

Courtney looked around for a moment, maybe two. The thought of a child's head being blown to pieces upset her stomach, but she'd seen worse. Much worse. "Rage, jealousy. Definitely personal." She explained.

Eve nodded and rested her hands on her hips "Exactly what I was thinking." She moved out of Henry's room and into Madison's.

Cassity followed. Watching her again, carefully.

Eve started again. "Madison was.. She wasn't killed instantly, she'd heard the gunshot from Henry's room and had run in there. I don't think the killer realized there was another child here. Or their intel was wrong. Because they definitely weren't expecting her. She ran out – found the killer in Henry's room, Henry laying covered in blood and hid in the closet." Eve pointed to the closet just outside the hallway. "All kids have 'link's now a days, and she was smart and called 911, but he found her after she made the call." She murmured.

Cassity listened, watched Eve retrace the steps. "Okay."

Eve continued, opening the closet, and acting like she was dragging a kid down the hallway. "He grabbed her, and dragged her by the hair down the hallway, we know this because the sweepers found hair on the floor. When they got to Henry's room she screamed, or something because, there definitely was a struggle, and the killer was caught off guard." She explained.

Peabody walked into Henry's room too. Listening to Eve, and watching, staying silent.

"The killer shot once, hitting Madison in the leg. He's not a very good shot unless up close it would seem." Eve said. "She ran, screaming, crying, you can hear it on the 911 tape." She explained. "Help us. Help us!" she calls out, and then another shot rings out." Eve said. "And that one finished her. Hit her right in the brain stem behind her head." She moved to where Madison fell, just outside her room. "Here." She said, and the rug still had a pool of blood showing.

Cassity watched Eve, watched her retrace the steps, to where Madison fell. Her hazel eyes went narrow and dead, cop's eyes. "Terrible. How long did it take first responders to get here?"

Eve looked up from where she was standing. "Good question. Five minutes because of traffic. And when they got here, the suspect… or suspects where gone." She said. Frustration pitched in her voice.

Peabody looked around for a moment. "What about Susie.. the mom?"

Eve offered a quick smile. "She wasn't home when this happened. She was killed in a car accident the night before." She murmured. "Maxibus hit her at 50mph and she died instantly."

Cassity put her hand to her mouth. "You're shitting me."

Peabody was shocked and inhaled a deep breath. "No kidding."

Eve sighed. "The crash investigators think it was something to do with this. They think that the killers planned that too." She explained.

Cassity nodded but didn't think so. "Maybe it was just freak timing."

Peabody shifted and looked at the left over carnage. "I'm not sure either."

Eve started to walk back toward the stairs. "Either way, they're ours now, and we have to find them justice."


	5. Desolate In Death: Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Wolf Meets The Irishman

Eve walked out the front door with Cassity and Peabody in quick precession behind her. When they got outside she turned to Cassity. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked.

Cassity waited two beats of the heart, afraid to admit she'd been living on the street the whole way here. "I- Um, No I just kind of have been living off the land, you could say."

Eve blinked, let this float in her brain for a moment. "In this cold? Are you crazy?"

Peabody piped in "If you know how to do it, I mean –"

Eve cut her off. "You're staying at my place. I'm not going to let you freeze your ass off out here."

Cassity blinked now, and considered. "Oh goodness. I couldn't impose that way." She said.

Eve looked at her and then grabbed her shoulder. "Its fine, you're not imposing we have all kinds in our house all the time." She murmured.

Cassity nodded. "Okay."

Eve looked at Peabody. "I'll drop you off on the way home. Theres not much more we can do tonight. We start bright and early tomorrow at Oh Seven-hundred."

About an hour later they were pulling up to the gates, and Cassity's mouth dropped into her lap. The beautiful castle that sat high above New York, well, it was on a hill and it created that illusion, she mused. Was beautiful, even on this cold winter's eve. It was everything a mansion in her mind would look like. "This.. this is beautiful." She murmured as they pulled up and parked at the door.

Eve turned her head and smiled. "Yeah. Its something else." She got out of the car and closed her door.

Cassity followed suit, she stepped out of the car and the ambiance was something she'd never felt before. Her heightened senses picked up everything around her. The scents, the air was crisp and clean, completely different from the city. She fell in line behind Eve as she walked to the door.

Eve got to the door first and opened it. Galahad met her weaving between her legs, and Summerset was there too. "We got a fresh one" she murmured.

Summerset only offered a smile, and no quick retort as he saw another woman walk in behind Eve, and could have sworn they where sisters. But he didn't voice this, instead his stick like figure only lowered his head to greet her. "Miss."

Eve cleared her throat. "This is Courtney Cassity, she's from Michigan, and working a case with me." She explained not mentioning the wolf, or CIA part.

Cassity took in the foyer, it was beautiful. Like nothing she'd ever seen before, her eyes were wide and she couldn't find words. "I um." Was all she could manage before Galahad started to weave between her legs, and then hissed at her.

Eve watched Galahad carefully. "I see, he doesn't like you" she offered a quick smirk. "I guess theres a first time for everything."

"Aye, there is." A voice that held the hills of Ireland, and almost cascaded across them as well, came from the top of the stairs. "Aye Lieutenant, who might this be?" Roarke, the man that could only have been carved by the gods, out of pure gold, and beautiful black hair, with stunning blue eyes, stood.

Eve ignored Summerset now. "This is Courtney Cassity. She's helping me with a case."

"Its curious why Galahad doesn't like you." Roarke mentioned. It was a red-flag to him that he should probably be wary of her.

Cassity just shrugged. "I—I'm not a cat person really." She said, and almost laughed at the irony. "It's a pleasure to meet you Roarke." She said. She held out her hand as to shake his but he didn't shake hers. "I um, wonderful place you have here."

Eve watched the exchange carefully, and knew her husband. He was sizing her up, and was curious about this new person she'd brought along. She could see it in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were wary. "I will show you one of the guest bedrooms if you'd like"

Roarke stood sturdy where he was standing. "Ahem. Lieutenant. Is she staying here?"

Eve blinked, Roarke usually never had a problem with freeloaders, cough her cops. "Yes."

Cassity found her way into the living room, which was as massive as the front yard, a fire was started and she just looked around in awe and wonder. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Eve looked at Roarke. "Shes… CIA." She finally spat out. "But.. theres more." She murmured and realized she had Roarkes attention now.

"Aye, there always is isn't there?" he said, slick as steel. He watched Cassity in the living room carefully.

Eve gave Roarke a quick kiss before she walked into the living room herself. "Roarke's very curious about you." She said, catching Cassity's attention.

Roarke went to the auto-chef and ordered some whiskey. His feeling was it was going to be a long night. "Aye, I am." He murmured.

Cassity now sat on the edge of the couch. "Curious, theres noth—" betrayal crossed her face as she looked at Eve. "No." she murmured.

Eve looked at Cassity. "I didn't tell him, yet. I wanted you to." She waited a beat. "You can trust him with your secret."

Cassity knew eventually this would happen but she wasn't prepared for it to happen this fast. She knew the power that Roarke had, and what he could do, and who knew maybe he'd capture and send her off for scientific research or something. All of this was bubbling in her head as she finally spoke out. "I'm – I'm… Wolf." Was all she could muster as emotion was gripping her throat.

Roarke looked from Eve to Cassity and then back at Eve. "A wolf?"

Eve looked at Roarke. "Its true. she showed me." She knew that if she said 'Attacked me' Roarke would go after her.

Believing his wife Roarke walked up to Cassity, who was about two inches shorter than he was. Grabbed her face, and looked into her eyes. Without saying a word. He stood there, staring, searching. "Loupgarou." He murmured. "Loupgarou." He said it again.

Cassity was taken aback but didn't fight. She stared into his ocean blue eyes, as they searched for something, what, she didn't know but it was there. "Yes." She finally said.

Roarke let go. He just stood there. "I heard stories.. as a little boy from the kids in the alley." He murmured. "We heard howls in the night but never knew… always thought they where coyote or some other kind of animal. Fox."

Eve listened and watched. "They where in Ireland too?"

Roarke sighed, walked back and sat down on his couch with his legs crossed. "Aye, We where always told it was a legend. That someone had made it up. But I never.. I always believed they were out there."

Cassity just put her head down, slumped back onto the arm of the other couch.

"Aye, and now you stand infront of me like magic, and I knew something was amiss when Galaha—Aha, your comment." He murmured now understanding. "Oh, Loupgarou." He murmured.

Eve looked at Cassity, and then to Roarke. "Okay, enough dreaming. Tell me how you were able to become a cop, a detective, work for the FBI and the CIA without anyone knowing."

Cassity was transfixed by Roarke's voice. Eve's snapped her out of it "Very carefully." She murmured. "In a humans body I have heightened senses… My sense of hearing, smell, sight all stay the same." She murmured. "I was very good at finding criminals, because essentially I was a walking human police dog."

Eve listened and then looked at Roarke who was following her story intently. "I see." She murmured.

Roarke piped in. "All that blood, all that gore, how did you keep the wolf from coming out."

Cassity smiled now, it was a ghost of a smile but it was there. "I didn't. Most of the time we'd find bodies in the woods, or trails that led to places no one else would dare go looking except me. They always sent me there. Always." She murmured. "I was the new one, so I always got the shitty jobs." She said. "And I enjoyed it."

Roarke was thinking to himself, about how smart she was. She was too smart for her own good, and if she was on the opposing side of Eve would most likely give his cop a run for her money. Just as he would. "That's very smart of you." He murmured.

Eve couldn't believe this. She was as smart and cunning as she was and this was the first time they'd met. "That's way smart." She murmured offering a smile.

Cassity sighed, "I hated it. There were times when I would have to force it back, and was in physical pain from it." She explained. "The further away from blood the better."

"Aye." He murmured, fascinated.

"I'm the last of my bloodline, and humans are hunting me." She explained. "I'm trying to survive, and solve the murders of my family." She said, suddenly. Cassity didn't know why or how it was coming out of her mouth but it was.

Roarke nodded and listened. His blue eyes narrowing slightly. "You're safe here." He murmured. "This is a safe house for those who need it." He explained.

Eve smiled and then stood up. "Its now eleven at night, we should probably head to bed, we have an early day tomorrow." She said.

Cassity got to her feet but didn't say anything. Ready to collapse into a bed. What a crazy day it had been for her.

Roarke got up as well, leading the way. They all headed up the staircase, and to the elevator. "Floor five please." He murmured.

( Going to floor five Roarke.)

They arrived on floor five after silence in the elevator and walked west down the hallway.

"Here is where you will stay. You may stay as long as you like. Summerset will be in in the morning after you leave to clean up anything. Do you have any clothes or pajamas to change into?" he asked as he stood in the doorway. Opening the door.

Cassity looked in, then stepped in, the room was massive, bigger than any hotel that the FBI or CIA had ever paid for, and it had a massive window, with a beautiful view of New York from way up here. She could see everything. "Um.. no I don't have anything except the clothes I'm wearing." She murmured.

Roarke smiled. "Aye, its okay, I will sort you out."

Eve looked at Cassity. "Have a good night." She murmured, and then stepped out of the room and waited for Roarke.

Roarke came out afterward. "The crazy things you bring into this house Lieutenant." He murmured letting out a sigh.

Eve could feel him relaxing and so was she as they walked back to the elevator. "I couldn't just let her loose in New York. She was begging me for help, what did you want me to do." She murmured.

Roarke wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled. "Always the savior aren't we Lieutenant."

Eve laughed. "Only when I have to be."

Roarke stepped onto the elevator and Eve followed. "Aye, that is the case isn't it? You're always bringing strays here."

Eve laughed. "Hey, better here then out in the winter cold wouldn't you agree?"

Roarke hugged her tighter. "That's what I love about you Eve." He murmured and kissed her head as they went back downstairs. "Always looking out for everyone else."

Eve smiled and when they reached the floor their room was on she turned her head and kissed Roarke deeply. "Especially you, ace." She murmured.

Roarke all but picked her up and when the doors opened carried her to the bed. "And I love every moment of it."


End file.
